Alena
by WickedWitchofthe West08
Summary: Hey what if Dean had a child hood girlfriend before his mom died and he hadn't heard from her for 26 years? And 26 years later he meets up with her? But what is his hardest mission is to try and tell her how he feels about her.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Hey my name is Dean Winchester. You already know me and my geek of a brother Sam. You know about how our mom died and how Sam's girlfriend died. You know all about what Sam, my dad, and I do for a living. But what you don't know is about a girl that was there with my whole family from the very beginning, a girl that I gave my whole heart to. So I only think that it is only far I tell you about her and the truth about my life from what you have been told.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I guess that the best way to begin this story is to give you a little information about her. Well her name is Alena. I have known her ever since we were both 4 years old. Her mother died the same way that my mom did. Well ever since her mother died her father taught her all the martial arts, weapons and well just about everything that my dad taught Sam and me. Alena would always tell me about her training and she would tell me all about the things that her father said were out there. At the time I didn't believe her. Well a week before my mom died Alena moved to California. I was hard for me to say good bye to her, but I did. I think that, that was the second hardest day for me. Little did I know that in 23 years I would come across her again.

It has now been 23 years since I last saw Alena. A year earlier my father had told us that he needed to do more research on the thing that killed or mom and that was the last that Sam and I saw of him. Well it has been a year since that day. I was in the car with Sam driving to North Carolina because Sam had a vision about a shape shifter and we are going to go and check it out. It was 5:45p.m when we finally got in North Carolina. As we were looking for a place to crash for the night I saw someone walk by who looked just like Alena. I turned my head to get a better look. 'Could it be her?' I thought to myself.

"Dean!" yelled Sam grabbing the wheel. "God man watch the road."

I turned my head back to the road and I thought to myself, 'No that couldn't be Alena. Could it?'

"Oh, Dean I forgot to tell you that I already have a place where we can crash for the night."

I turned my head to Sam and I gave him one of my 'what are you talking about' looks.

"Turn left after this light."

I did as my brother ordered me to do and from that left turn he gave me directions a Mobil 6. After I parked my car we headed up the stairs until we were on the second floor. Sam lead the way to a black door with the numbers 136 in gold on it. After Sam knock on three times the door the most beautiful women that I had ever seen opened the door. Her brunette hair was about an inch over her shoulders. She had on a black sports bra and these smiley face boxers. On the waist band it said ' all around. Her dark brown eyes stared at Sam with recognition.

"Oh my god Sammy is that you?" she asked in her low sexy voice as she hugged Sam.

After they hugged Sam pointed at me and said, "Alena,"

As soon as Sam said that named I was frozen stiff. 'Was this my Alena? My friend Alena that I lost 23 years ago?' All of these questions ran across my mind until Sam said, "Alena I want you to meet my older brother Dean. Dean this is one of my friends that I meet in college. Well I met her on my first day of college actually."

"Yeah you came up to me and asked were the main building was." Said Alena with a low, sexy laugh.

"Yeah but you were the one who gave me your phone number and email address."

"Oh shut up Sammy." Alena then play punched Sam in the gut.

"Oh Alena, Dean and I were wondering if you could let us spend the night at your place tonight?" asked Sam.

"I told you Sammy, that if you were ever around the same place that I am at the same time then you don't need to ask. So the answer is yes. Why don't you both come in?"

When Sam and I got into her place it was like dad was here. There were pictures of supernatural stuff all over the walls. There was also a humongous book on the floor titled 'The Complete Dictionary of Demons, Ghosts and other Supernatural things In the Universe.'

'What in the world did this _Alena_ do, and why does she have all of this stuff?' I asked myself as I saw a wall that was covered in all types of weapons.

"So Dean." I turned my head away from the wall of weapons and looked at Alena. "Sam told me about what happened to you mom. He also told me that your father, you, and he all fight any thing that is supernatural like I do."

I then turned my head towards Sam who was in the kitchen eating an apple. When I looked back towards Alena I saw that she had this uncomfortable look on her face. "Are you alright?" I asked getting a little knot in my throat.

"Yes. I'm sorry it's just that well Sam has never told me your families last name and…. and well... oh never mind its crazy."

"What's crazy?" I asked as I now am feeling the same way as she was, very uncomfortable.

"Well when I was I think about 4 I met a boy who was named Dean, Dean…"

"Winchester." She and I both said at the same time.

We both stared at each other for a few seconds until she broke the silence.

"How did you know that?" she asked with this kind of hopeful slash scared expression on her face.

"Because I am Dean Winchester." I replied.

"Your Dean Winchester?" She said as she looked at me with this look on her face that said 'yeah right,' and 'really' at the same time.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes." I answered wondering where she was going with this.

SLAP!

She slapped me across my face then yelled, "YOU FUCKEN ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME OR MAIL ME ANYTHING?"

"Uh, what's going on?" asked Sam with a little bit of unchewed apple in his mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alena and I turned our heads to face Sam.

"Sam why didn't you tell me that you were a Winchester?" asked Alena in a pisted off voice.

"Uh…because you never asked. Why?" Sam replied with a face that was very confused.

"Never mind. Sam you can sleep in the bed that is right next to mine in my room. I hope you don't mind if it's a twin size."

"No I don't mind."

"Where am I going to sleep?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"You can sleep on the couch or in your car." She replied with a nasty expression on her face.

When Alena and Sam left the room I decided to just sleep on the couch. 'Man. I can't believe it. That really was Alena.' I thought to myself.

At 5:36a.m I was awoken by the kitchen light being turned on. When I looked into the kitchen I saw Alena taking some pills.

"What are you taking?" I asked with concern.

"None of your business." She snapped.

"Look Alena I'm sorry I never kept in touch with you over the years. It's just that I didn't know where you lived."

"Look I know that, it's just that it upset me you know."

"No I don't know. Hey do you by any chance have a beer?" I asked in hope that she did because with all of this drama that had happened today I could really use one.

"Yeah here you go. Look i got to go. I have work to do" She replied tossing me a nice cold beer. She was about to leave when I quickaly said, "Hey I better get Sam up we need to get going." She just noded and went out the door. As I left the kitchen and I headed up to the bedroom when everything suddenly went black.

When I awoke I was in a sewer. As I looked around to see if I could find Sam or Alena I saw the shape shifter who had disguised itself as Alena change into me.

"Ah your finally awake." It said to me now disguised as me.

"Where is Sam and Alena?" I asked in fear of what that thing could have done to both Sam and Alena.

"Oh Sam he's right here." The shape shifter walked over to a pole and lifted a black blanket up uncovering Sam. "And as for Alena well she wasen't around. But don't worry I'll be sure to say hi to her for you." And with that the shape shifter now disguised as me left.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I tried to get free in fear for Alena. 'God if that thing hurts her.' I thought to myself as I tried to wiggle free. I then heard a moan.

"Sammy?" I yelled in fear that he was hurt very bad.

"Dean is that you? I mean really you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me the shape shifter left, and is now going after Alena. Do you think you could get free?" I hoped that he could because nothing I tried to do to get free was working.

"Yeah hold on. Yes."

"Good boy Sammy now get me out of here. We have to save Alena or at least try to."

Sam quickly got me free and we were on our way. To our dismay the shape shifter took my car. "That bitch had better not ruin my baby." I said in fury.

"Come on Dean. Forget the damn car. We have to hurry and get to Alena's before the shape shifter does." Sam said as he was now starting to run.

I knew that Sam was right and that I shouldn't worry about the car when Alena's life was in danger, but I couldn't help it. That car was my life. But I just ran with Sam in hope that my car was in one piece and that Alena was alive. Well it was a good thing that the shape shifter's hide out was only 4 miles away from Alena's place.

When we got there Sam and I quickly ran up the stairs to Alena's apartment. When we got to her room the door was wide opened. Sam and I both went in. I had a bad feeling in my gut as Sam and I walked into the apartment. There was blood all over the walls. I just knew it must be Alena's. As I approached her room the amount of blood increase. When I got to the door I tried to open it and to my luck it was unlocked. I called for Sam as I opened it. The first thing I saw was Alena in only her underwear and bra covered in blood. She had duck tape over her pink lips, and her beautiful brunette hair was all tangled up and mixed in with her blood. I stood there in horror until I heard her moan.

"Well Dean I see that you have come to see your work of art?"

"Dean did you find…" Sam quickly stopped his sentence when he saw the nightmare that had happened in the room. "Holly Shit." He said in horror.

I wanted to beat the crap out of the shape shifter but for some odd reason I couldn't move my legs. When the shape shifter was about to stab Alena again Sam pushed me out of the way and fought him off. I tried to move I really did but I was just frozen.

I wasn't until the shape shifter was about to stab Sam that I quickly drew my 45 and shot it in the head. Again I saw an image of myself dead in front of me. Sam looked at me I concern but I just ignored him and walked over to Alena. I took off the bloody duck tape that was over her mouth and threw it to the ground. Alena moaned in pain as I tried to pick her up. 'God I'm glad that, that mother fucker is dead.'

Sam brought over a blanket for me to cover Alena up with. Sam and I stayed in silence as Sam drove us to the hospital. I just held Alena hoping and praying that she was going to be okay.

When we got to the hospital the nurse who greeted us asked what happened I didn't know what I should say. Sam just said that we found her like this in her room when we were going to visit her. Which was partly the truth. The nurses took her away and Sam and I were left in the waiting room hoping and praying that she was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was 6 hours later when the doctor came out. He said, "We did the best we could do. I'm sorry but I believe that she only has about 3 to 4 days left to live." I fell down hard into my chair when I heard that she only had 3 or 4 days to live. "I'm sorry but she lost a lot of blood and her blood type is one that we can not identify. I think that the best thing that you two can do is let her rest." I looked at the doctor with tears rolling down my checks.

"Thanks Doc." Sam said just to dismiss him. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah." I lied. "We got work to do." I can tell you all one thing; I was not going to allow Alena to die.

"What do you mean we have work to do, Dean?" Sam looked at me with his deep blue eyes showing concern.

"Sammy do you really think that I'm going to let Alena die?"

"Dean there is nothing that we can do. You herd the doctor."

"Yeah well the doctor doesn't know the things that we do now does he?"

Sam and I did research for two days not getting a bit of sleep. I finally found a faith healer that was real close by. I knew that this would be the only chance Alena had to survive.

Sam and I checked Alena out of the hospital. Thank God she was asleep. Sam drove to where the faith healer was. I carried Alena into the big white tent and we sat in the front row. I prayed for the first time that I can remember for the faith healer to call Alena up.

Just then Alena woke up. "Where am I?" she looked at me with confusion and fear.

"We're at a faith healer." I whispered.

"WHAT WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE FOR?" she yelled.

"Is there a problem?" asked the faith healer.

"Yes I believe that my friend here brought me here by mistake." She said giving me her evil eye.

"Actually I brought her here in hope that you can save her. You see she has only about one or two days left to live and I really can't let her leave this soon when I am certain that it's not her time." I said in hope that my little speech would have the faith healer call her up. And to my shock it worked.

"Well then why don't you bring her up here to be healed? I believe that the lord agrees with you and he is telling me right now to heal this young lady."

"Dean don't you dare." She snapped but I ignored her and carried her up onto the stage.

"Pray with me." He said as he put his hands on Alena's forehead. Before I could say anything Alena fell back knocked out. I was scared. Did that faith healer kill her instead of saving her? I tried to wake her up but she would not awake. 

"Alena. Alena!" I yelled her name over and over again but she would not awake. With out another word I carried her out of the tent and ran to my car. Sam followed me but I didn't care. I was just scared that the faith healer killed my Alena instead if saving her.

"Dean, Dean." Yelled Sam behind me.

When I got to my car I opened the passenger door with my foot and set her on the seat. 'God please let her wake up.' I prayed, "I need to tell her that I'm in love with her."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You what?" asked Sam coming up towards the vehicle.

I turned around still holding Alena up so she doesn't call over. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just said, 'I need to tell her that I'm in love with her.'"

I quickly turned away from him. 'Did I really say that out loud?' I asked myself. "Uh it was nothing. Come on. Let's get back to her place." I said while I was quickly getting into my car.

When we were at Alena's place I carefully layed her on her bed and sat the corner of her room so I could keep an eye on her. A few minutes later Sam came in and sat right next to me.

"Hey Dean can you tell me all about you and Alena, please?"

"Why?"

"So I can know what she was like when she was younger."

"Horse shit. Now tell me why you really want to know."

"Okay. Because it will pass time and I'm curios."

Well that was a shocker. I had never told anyone about how Alena and I became friends or what we did when we were younger. 'Well it will pass the time.' I thought.

"Okay. Well it was 23 years ago. Alena and I were both 5 years old. I first saw her at the park near our house. She was sitting by herself. I can still remember what she looked like and what she wore."

"Really?"

I looked at Sam then at Alena who was still out cold. I took a breath and nodded yes. "Yeah she was wearing dark blue jeans; a black short sleeved top; she had on these black boots and the heel on her boots were I think 3 inches…"

"Actually they were 3 in a half."

I turned to look over at the bed and there I saw Alena awake and okay. I got up and walk over to the side of the bed. I was so happy. She was okay.

"When I can walk again I swear that I am going to kick your ass."

I laughed and for some odd reason before I could stop myself I leaned over and kissed her. There were tears rolling down my checks.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"I don't know. Do you know what it reminded me of?"

"The day you gave me my first kiss?" She asked in her sexy voice.

"Yeah."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. When did you two kiss?"

"Why don't you tell him the rest of our story Dean?"

"Okay well I decided to go up to her and hope that we could be friends. And well you can say that we became friends right away."

"That was also the day that I told you about how my mom died."

"Yeah it was. You told me that I was the first person you ever told that to."

"How did your mom die, Alena?"

Alena looked at Sam with sorrow in her eyes. "The same as your mom died. When I was two years old I could walk and talk. That was when my dad decided to start training me to be a warrior; just like your dad did. Anyway, once I told Dean about all of my training he got so interested he asked if I could train him the same way that my dad had been training me. So I stupidly agreed."

"Yeah but we had fun."

"Yes we did."

"Okay now tell me about how you two got to kissing."

"Well Sammy, it was two days before Alena was going to move and that was when she said, 'I don't know how to do this so please forgive me if I do this wrong.'" I smiled at the memory of her saying that.

"What didn't you know how to do, Alena?"

"Well Sam my father never gave me any hugs. He thought that a hug was inappropriate. So instead of hugging I would shake his hand. And he would only kiss me on the top of my head. Not my forehead; not one of my checks, just the top of my head. So what I wanted to do was give Dean a good bye hug but I didn't know how. Hence why I said what I said."

"Yeah so I gave her a hug and that was when she told me about her never having been kissed. So…"

"That was when you kissed her?" Sam stared at Alena and I in shock.

"Yeah."

"Dean you are a pervert."

"You just realized that Sam?"

"Hey. I am not a pervert okay. I was just showing you what it was like to be kissed."

"Yeah but you French kissed me Dean."

"Oh yeah."

"YOU WHAT?!?"

"Sam lower your voice."

"Sorry Alena."

"Yeah. Anyway right when we were kissing Alena's dad came out and caught us."

"Yeah and that's when he yelled 'What the hell is going on here?'"

"Yeah and then my dad came out and found us." I laughed along with Alena.

"That was an entertaining day." Alena said trying to stop laughing.

"Yes it was."

"Hey Dean is that one of the reasons why you are in love with Alena?"

I was now frozen.

"You're in love with me Dean?"

I turned to look at Alena. She looked at me with hope and love in her eyes.

"I…I…" 'How can I tell her?' I thought.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dean answer me?" she asked while looking at me with her brown eyes. "Well?"

"I…I…" I couldn't get the words out no matter how badly I tried.

"I'll tell you one thing Alena, right after the faith healer healed you, when you wouldn't wake up Dean was crying and I heard him say and I quote 'I need to tell her that I'm in love with her.' end quote."

I stared at Sam with anger and annoyance. "You said that Dean?" asked Alena.

"I…I…I…" 'God why couldn't I get anything out?' I asked myself. I wanted to know what was happening to me. "I got to go." I quickly said and I ran out of that place as fast as I could. 'Why couldn't I tell her?' I asked myself.

It was 5 hours later when I returned to Alena's apartment. When I got there to my suprise the door was wide opened. 'What the hell is going on here?' I asked myself. "Hello? Anybody Home?" I asked out loud. Nothing the whole place was silent. "Alena? Sam?" It was at that moment that I knew something was wrong. Where could those two be? I wondered. I looked around the place to see if I could find them some where in this place. Nothing.

I went outside the place and asked the neighbors if they herd or saw anything. But to my dismay they didn't hear didilly or squat.

I went back into the apartment and scanned the place to see if anything supernatural had been there. And to my luck something had been there now all I need to do is find out what. "God I hate doing research." I said underneath my breath.

I stayed up for eight hours and I still had no luck. 'God what the Hell is going on?' I asked myself now getting a little worried. Little did I know that it was something that was after me.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was two days later when I got a note through Alena's mail slot in her door. It read:

' Dean- You might be wondering where your brother and his girlfriend is…'

"Girlfriend?" I asked myself out loud. "Sam doesn't have a girlfriend." That's when I started to laugh. "Does that thing mean Alena?" I then continued to read:

'If you don't want any harm to come to them then come to 786 Mercerville RD at 2:30 a.m. precisely or else the girl dies then your brother. Oh and don't bring any weapons. Until then.'

My head began to race with images of Sam and Alena dead in front of me. Sam not telling me his stupid comments, and Alena oh God Alena, not seeing her eyes sparkle like they always do when the light hits them in the right place, and not being able to hear her sexy voice every time she says something even if it is a mean comment. You might call me a baby but I cried, I cried my eyes out. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT BASTARD WANT WITH THEM?!?" I yelled.

It was now 2:30a.m. and I was at 786 Mercerville RD. The house was a 17th century wooden place. I knocked on the door thinking the worse. To my surprise the door opened by its self. I walked in ready for a fight with a pocket knife in my left pant pocked and a 45 pistol. I walked until I saw a light. You might call me stupid but I walked in with the thought that it was a trap in my mind.

But to my relief it was just a room with…

"Sammy?" I said in a high and low voice.

"Dean? Is that you?" he asked for how could he know if it was me or not when he was tied up and blind folded. I got him down and for the first time in a long time I gave him a short brother hug.

"Man its good to see you." I said with just a little bit of tears coming from my eyes.

"You too."

"Do you know where Alena is?" I asked with hope that she was still alive.

"No. But I can tell you one thing, but maybe I shouldn't."

I looked at Sam knowing that what he had to say was bad news. "What is it Sammy?" I asked ready for the worst.

"Well I really don't think that you should hear this."

"Sam just spit it out already. God man your..… stalling." I finally knew that this was not Sammy. "Where are they?" I asked with even more anger than I had before. Cause now I hugged the Son-of-a-Bitch.

"Dean its me." It said but I knew differently.

"Take me to them now." I ordered. And it finally did.

I took me do to the basement where I saw Sam bleeding and hanging from his hands, with his face more uglier then it was before. And right next to him I saw her.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I saw her. My Alena. Hanging by her hands just like Sam. Her beautiful porcelain face filled with cuts, blood, and a whole bunch of black and blue bruises. Her arms showed enough for me to see cuts that wrote 'DEAN IS A MURDER' on them. I can tell you this, I liberally wanted to gag.

"Do you like what you see?" asked the bastard.

My anger was increasing rapidly. "Why?" I asked in a low voice.

"What did you say?" asked the creature.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THIS TO THEM?!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?" I yelled letting some of my anger out.

"WHY? WHY? YOU ASK. THINK DEAN. THINK REAL HARD." It yelled back to me. "THINK BACK TO A YEAR AGO. WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LOVED ONES HMMM?"

"What?" 'What in the world is this thing talking about?' I asked myself.

"YOU DON'T REMEMBER. YOU FUCKEN DON'T REMEMBER?!?" It yelled.

"Nope. Can't say that I do." I said in my sarcastic tone.

"YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!! YOU FUCKEN BASTARD KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"What? What are you talking about? Where was this?" I asked now totally confused.

"IT WAS IN STANFORD. YOU KILLED MY BABY GIRL. AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO FEEL THE SAME PAIN THAT I FELT." It said.

"Wait that shape shifter was a girl? Your daughter?" I asked.

"Yes." It replied.

"SHE WAS TRYING TO KILL MY BROTHER!!" I yelled.

"AND I GUESS THAT THE SHAPE SHIFTER THAT JUST ATTACKED ALENA, WHO IS MY GIRL BY THE WAY, WHO IS HANGING OVER THERE WAS YOUR SON!! WELL I GUESS YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME FOR TRYING TO SAY THOSE THAT I LOVE!! DON'T GIVE ME THIS SHIT ABOUT LOOSING LOVED ONES YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!!" I yelled.

"Is this true?" the thing asked Sam who was awake this whole time.

"Y…y… yes i…i…it is." He answered with pain in his voice.

"Fine then I will make you a deal."

"What?" I asked now feeling a little nervous.

"You can have what ever you can carry."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"What?" I asked not believing my ears.

"I said you can have what ever you can carry."

"Do I have your word on that?" I asked making sure that it was not a trap.

"Yes you do." It held out is hand and we shook on it. 

I took Sam and I put his hands around my neck. I then got Alena and carried her in my arms and there I carried them up the steps.

"Fine I will let you have them both." It said now helping me carry Sammy. We both got them into my car and I drove them to the hospital as fast as I could.

When I got there the nurse's did not ask any questions they just took Alena and Sam to the operating room and again I was left in the waiting room but his time I was left alone.

It was four hours later when the doctor came out.

"How are they doing Doc?" Mi asked with hope for both of them.

"Well your brother is stable. He is resting right now. Your girlfriend on the other hand, well her situation is more serious."

"What do you mean?" I asked with a knot in my throat.

"Well we lost her for a few minutes and well I think that after a few days of rest she will be fine and as good as new. But we did need to stitch her up along with your brother. But I think that you should know that they both will be fine."

"Thank you doc." I was relieved. Both my brother and the girl that I love were both okay.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months later Alena and Sam were back to their original health. Thank God.

"So Dean will you now tell me if your really in love with me?" asked Alena giving me her 'come on tell me' look.

"No!" I snapped because I was so irritated. Everyday she would ask me and if you ask me it was very annoying.

"No you don't love me, or no you won't answer?"

"No I won't answer. Look Alena I will answer you when I am ready okay?"

"Dean why don't you just tell her now?" asked Sam who I might add is the reason that I am in this mess.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" I snapped.

I can tell you one thing and that is that today I felt like everyone was attacking me with all of these questions. And it was annoying.

That night Alena got sick for some strange reason. She started shivering, she was coughing every 10 seconds, she was drenched with sweat, and her beautiful porcelain face was pail. 

"Sam get me some hot water and a towel now!" I ordered as I carried Alena to her room. 

A few minutes later Sam came in with the supplies that I had asked him to bring me. Alena's condition had gotten worse. She was now convulsing right and left to the point that she almost fell off the bed. 'This has to be SUPERNATURAL." I said to myself. Little did I know that I was right. It was supernatural and this time it wasn't because of me, it was because of the bastard that killed both of our mom's.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I took care of Alena for days and there was still no change in her condition. All she would do was shiver and moan. You could say that I feared that she would never get well.

"How is she?" asked Sam who was worried as well.

"Still no change." I replied with sorrow in my voice.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Who ever it was knocked 3 times just like Sam did when we first got here. So my first thought was that who ever it was knew Alena. Sam was the one who answered the door. When Sam came back in to the room who should be with him but...

"Dad?" I asked in both joy and confusion.

"Hey Dean." he said. Right away his eyes went to Alena who was still moaning and shivering in her bed. "How is she?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

"She has been like this for about a week now." I replied. I walked over to the side of her bed and damped her down with a warm towel. "Dad do you know what is wrong with here?" I asked in hope that he would know.

"I think that I do."

"Well then what is it?" I asked.

"Well the only thing that could do this would be..."

Just then my dad's eyes went yellow as he smiled at Sam and I. He then slammed me against the wall and threw Sam up onto the ceiling.

"Me." it said in with a smile on its face.

"YOU FUCKEN BASTARD!?!" I yelled knowing now what was going on.

"What a temper you have there, Dean." it then started to walk towards Alena. It stroke its hand on her right cheak.

"YOU KEEP YOUR FUCKEN HANDS OFF HER!?!" I ordered, but before it could say anything Alena woke up. And then before Sam and I knew it we were on the ground again.

"I will see you soon." it said as it left my dad's body and Sam and I were left with so meny questions about what just happened.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I want to thank all of my readers for all of your reviews. I hope you all like the story and how it will turn out. Thank you.

Chapter 12

It has been now 4 months since Alena and I were reunited. I still haven't told her how I feel about her. And to tell you the truth I probably never will. Well we have all done hunting with each other and we have each killed our share of demons, but to my dismay Alena killed the most. Yes everything is perfect. Dad has gone missing again but to my surprise I really don't care. I think that Sam is right. I just might be in love with Alena.

"Hey Sam can I have $1,000 please?" I asked Sam hoping that he had the money on him.

"Why?" he asked even though he already knew what the reason was.

"I just need it. So do you have it or not?" I was getting tense for I knew that what I was going to do would be the hardest thing in my entire life.

"Yeah I have it." Sam got out his brown leather wallet and gave me the money. "Hey make sure that it is not too big or to small." he whispered in my ear as I was heading out.

When I got back it was only Alena who was there.

"Hey where's Sam?" I asked even though I was happy that he wasn't there.

"Sam went out to get some dinner. Where have you been all day?" she asked. She was wearing the black leather pants that I gave her on her birthday two months ago and the blood red leather tank top that Sam gave her. She looked at me with her big brown eyes and I knew that what I was going to do would be the right thing. "Dean are you okay?"

"Yes... I mean yeah I'm okay." I couldn't believe it. This is the woman that I am going to ask to marry me.

"Dean are you sure that your okay?"

"I am perfect." I knew what I had to do and Sam was no where in sight. "Alena I need to ask you something."

"O...okay. What is it?"

I kneeled down on my left knee and I took her left hand in mine.

"Oh my God. Dean what are you..."

"Alena please I really need to get this out." I took a deep breath before I continued. "I have known you ever since we were both 4 years. And you were my first kiss and I was yours. All of my best memories that I have are all with you. When I saw you for the first time in 23 years I thought that I could die. I can tell you now that I thought that I would never see you again after you left but I did 23 years later and I'm glad. I'm glad that I was reunited with you because you complete me. When you left the first time I felt like apart of me was taken with you and now that part of me is back and I can't hide from how I feel." I got the ring case out of my right jacket pocket and opened it in front of her. There she saw a gold ring that had a ruby in the center and 4 diamonds on the sides surrounding it. "I love you Alena. I always have. That is why I am asking you now; will you Alena marry me?"

"Dean I...I...I...I will." she finally said. I then put the ring on her right ring finger and as I stood up we kissed not like we did when we were younger but this time we gave each other a soul kiss.

"I'm back." yelled Sam and he closed the door and caught Alena and I kissing. "Did I miss something?" he asked as he set the food on the table.

"Nope not a thing." Alena said with her arms still around my neck.

That night after we finished eating my dad made a surprising visit.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Sam with joy and fear at the same time.

"Dean you didn't ask Alena to marry you did you? Tell me that Sam is lying."

"Actually dad Sam is right." I gave Sam a glare before I continued. "I did ask Alena to marry me and she accepted. Why? Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"Your damn right there's a problem with it." he snapped.

"Mr. Winchester calm down. Please. Now what's the problem?" Alena asked with her arms around my waist.

"You can't marry Alena because... well... you see..."

"Dad just tell us." Sam said.

"She's your first cousin that's why."

"What?" Alena and I both asked in unison.

"You both are cousins." my dad repeated.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What do you mean that we are first cousins?" asked Alena with confusion in her voice.

"Your mother Dean was not the on that you know."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You see your real mother was named Alene, Alena's aunt."

"Wait you mean my Aunt Alene. The aunt that I am named after?" Alena asked.

"Yes and do you know how she died?"

"Yeah in a fire in her child's nursery. But my dad said that her child didn't make it why?"

"Well her child did make it. Her child is Dean."

"What?!?" I yelled.

"Yes. This was before I met your mother. Alene and I weren't married when she gave birth to you Dean, well you know what happened with your mom and Sam, well that is the same as what happened with Alene. I got to you in time and that is when I met Mary and we got married a year later and well you know the rest of the story."

"You mean that Dean is my first cousin?" Alena asked with tears strolling down her cheek.

"Yes." my dad answered.

"Excuse me." Alena ran into her room and slammed the door.

A half hour later I went in to talk to her.

"Dean what are we going to do?" she asked with tears still rolling down her cheek.

"Well I really don't know. I mean even with this new information I still love you. And I don't think that anything will change that. But what about you? How do you feel? Do you still want to marry me?" I was now afraid that she won't want to marry me because of what my dad said.

"I do want to marry you. But Dean it's not right. It's not legal. You and I can't get married."

"Well we will elope."

"What?"

"We'll elope. You and me. So what do you say?"

"Yes yes." we hugged and kissed.

Two weeks later Alena and I got married. We didn't elope we got married in a church and we did the whole shabang. And Alena wore a blood red skanky dress with black 3inch heels; she had her hair in a sexy way. We did it. We really did it. Alena and I really got married. For our first dance Alena picked out 'She's a Killer' by Queen. Which was her favorite song of all times. We both put on a show when we danced to that song. It was a great wedding. The best that I think there ever was.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alena and I have been married now for one whole year. Today is the day that marks the wonderful day that we were considered husband and wife. I got Alena the best gift that I think any one could get their loved one. And that is one whole night of nothing but me and my bod.

When Alena came home from her hunt we ate dinner. Who would have thought that Alena could cook my favorite meal? Roast Beef and yams with a hot potato on the side. And just the way I like it too. Well that was only part of her gift for me. She brought out the beer. Yum. And we ate.

After we ate Alena gave me her gift. It was a piece of paper that said 'Meet me in bed at 8:00 to night or you will miss out on the best gift ever'. Now I know what you all are going to say. 'That her gift to me was the same as my gift to her, and in a way you are right.

At 8:00 I was in our bed and Alena was no where to be found.

"Where is she?" I asked with curiosity of us having sex right now rolling through my mind.

Just then our bathroom door opened and walla there stood Alena wearing this sexy black no sleeved night gown with her thighs exposed. Her hair now down to her butt was up high in a hair clip. She walked to the bed with a sexy ass walk and then she kissed me. And I mean kissed me. She all of a sudden stopped kissing. 

"What's wrong?" I asked wanting more.

She the took her hair clip out and shook her head from side to side and there she was completely sexy and ready for my present but there was one thing that was missing. Both of our bodies completely naked and our bodies intertwined. And that part was my specialty. You could say that Alena and I both got the best gifts that any married; completely in love couple could ask for. And it all was free and GREAT.

The next day when we were a awake and ready to do our hunting my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered with my mind still in heaven from the great time that I had last night.

"_Hello Dean._"

"Who is this?" I demanded.

"_Who do you think this is?_"

"DON'T FUCKEN PLAY WITH ME!" I yelled.

"Dean what's wrong? Who are you yelling at?" asked Alena who had just came out of the shower. She had a white towel on her head and a blue towel rapped around her body.

"I don't know." I replied more calm then I was a couple minutes ago.

"_Why don't you let me talk to Alena, Dean?_"

"Like hell you will." I snapped with all of the anger that had just left now back.

"_Do you want her to DIE?_"

With that I knew that I was beat. I handed my phone to Alena who took it and held it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked with confusion on what was going on.

"What?...NO…..No please…..No please don't……please don't make me do that……NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?!" Alena hung up my phone, handed it to me, then she ran into our room in tears.

"Alena?" I knocked on the door but she wouldn't answer. I tried to break it down but I think that she moved something in front of it.

'What the hell happened?' I asked myself, 'Who the hell could make Alena act that way? What the hell is going on?'


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

All day I was worried about Alena. 'What was going on?' I wondered to myself.

I was driving with Sam when one of our cell phones rang. It was Sam's.

"Hello?" He answered.

I asked myself 'Is this the same person who called me this morning?'

"Okay slow down…..What?...you mean……but how could……okay I'm on my way,…What why can't I…..okay I understand……Yeah….uhu…okay see you in a few…..yeah I promise…..okay……okay…..Alright….Bye."

"Who was that?" I asked even though I had a clue on who it was.

"Um it's no one. Hey could you just drop me off here at this bus stop?"

"Why?"

"Because you have a job to do and I have one of my own."

"Then why don't I take you?"

"No its okay the bus will be fine and or a cab."

"Yeah but with me you see it's free."

"It's really no problem."

"Sam what the hell is going on?"

"I CAN'T TELL YOU!?!"

I was shock. Sam had never raised his voice at me once at all until now.

"Look Dean I really want to tell you but,"

"You made a promise."

"Yeah."

"Fine but when we catch up I want to know about it. Deal?"

"Deal." Sam and I shook hands and he left the vehicle.

'What in the world is going on?' I wondered.

It was six hours later when I got home. When I walked in the door I saw Alena in tears in Sam's arms.

"What's going on here?" I asked with a little bit of jealousy in my voice.

"Dean now is not a good time." Sam replied.

'Like hell it isn't.' "Tough. Tell me what is going on here?"

"Dean please." Alena cried. When she looked at me she looked as if she had been crying all day.

"NO. I WANT TO KNOW WHY THE HELL DID I GET A PHONE CALL THIS MORNING WITH SOMEONE WHO WANTED TO TALK TO YOU. AND MAY I ADD WHO ALSO MADE YOU CRY." I pointed at Alena with an accusing look on my face. "THEN SAM GETS A CALL FROM MY WIFE NO DOUBT AND TELLS ME THAT HE CAN'T TELL ME WHO IT WAS OR WHAT THE HELL THEY WANTED. AND NOW I COME HOME FROM A HARD DAYS WORK TO FIND MY WIFE IN TEARS IN MY BROTHER'S ARMS. AND YOU ALL TELL ME NOT NOW. WELL BULL. SOMEONE WILL TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OR I SWEAR THAT I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT BOTH OF YOU WILL REGRET. NOW I WILL ASK YOU BOTH ONE MORE TIME, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHAT IN GOD'S CREATION CAN YOU TWO NOT TELL ME?"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dean I can't." Alena said with tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"TUFF" I shouted.

"I got to go." Alena then left the room. I knew where she was going and what she was going to do. She was going to take a shower, for when she ever gets really emotional she says that the water and steam always makes her feel relaxed.

Sam and I were now left alone. Sam just rubbed his head in the palm of his hands while I just stood there and glared at him.

"You really want to know what is going on?" he asked.

"Hell yes. Sam come on. What the hell has gotten Alena so upset?"

"Come with me and I'll show you."

Sam took me into the computer room. He then some how got into Alena's email. There he opened up a message that had a power point. And there was the reason why Alena was so upset. I was shocked. Who would have pictures of me like this? Who would send them to Alena? Who?

When Sam opened the letter it said:

'Hello Alena,

Don't you try and get your husband Dean or Sammy. IF you do then well they both will die.

Anyway I am giving you until :#)p.m. If you do not answer me at that time then please tell me; how will Dean react to you hanging naked while men have there fun with you? Huh?

Well that will happen if I don't get a reply. You have until :#) tonight. Until then.

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!_'

Just then Alena came out of the shower and into the room with just a blue towel covering her body.

"What the Hell are you to doing in here?" she asked with anger and rage in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked with concern in my eyes.

"Because I wanted to know what it meant first. That's why. And Sam what right do you have to show this to Dean? Huh? Who gave you the permission to do that?"

"Alena I thought that Dean should know since it does concern him."

"RIGHT ME GETTING EMAILS THAT TELL ME TO KILL MY HUSBAND CONCERNS HIM. HUH? WELL LET ME TELL YOU BOTH SOMETHING. I WISH THAT YOU ALL WOULD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND KEEP YOUR NOSES IN YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND NOT MINE!!" With that Alena ran into her room and slammed the door.

"Sam thank you for showing this to me. When did this start to happen?"

"Right after you both got married."

"WHAT?!?"

"Right after you both got married is when they started. At first Alena thought that it was just nothing but then when they started emailing pictures of you dead that's when she got really scared."

"HOLY SHIT!?!" I yelled.

Just then Sam and I both heard a loud scream coming from Alena's room. We both ran and when we got to the door it was locked. I then backed up and kicked the door open. When Sam and I went in Alena was gone. I was again frozen stiff. Sam went over to the bed and there he found a letter that read:

'Dean,

You might be wondering where your beautiful slut of a wife is. Well if you want to see her alive you will come to Helen's ROADHOUSE at precisely :#)am or she dies.'

I was now puzzeled. 'Why would someone want to meet me at Helen's ROADHOUSE?' I asked myself.

"Hey Dean?" I turned around to face Sam. "I think I just figured out what this person is saying come with me real quick." I followed Sam to Alena's computer. Sam brought up the email that the mystery sent her. "I think I figured out what they were saying. Now look here when they wrote :#)p.m and in this new letter :#)am. Well I think that they are telling us the time."

"Naw you think." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up and listen. Now on the key board means 8 and # means 3 and ) means 0. So you put those together and you get 8:30p.m. And with this new note stands for 2; # stands for as you know 3 and ) is 0. So you put that together and you get 2:30a.m."

"Good work genius but do you know why they want us at Helen's ROADHOUSE?"

"Uh no I don't. But hey why don't you call Helen and ask her is she has seen Alena."

I did exactly what Sam said and to my dismay no one answered not even Ash or Joe. 'What the hell is going on here?' I asked my self again.

It was now 2:10a.m. Sam and I were parked outside of Helen's ROADHOUSE.

"You got the guns loaded up?" I asked Sam.

"Yeah. You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Sam and I got out of the car and went into the roadhouse with to loaded cartridges. In our pockets of our jackets. When we got in the roadhouse we saw Helen and Ash on the bar counter beaten up badly. Sam ran to them to see it they were okay and thank God they were. Since it was only 2:20 Sam and I carried Helen and Ash out into the other cottages where they could be safe.

It was now 2:25 and Sam and I were searching the roadhouse for now both Joe and Alena but there was no sign of them. It is now 2:30 and all of a sudden the lights of the roadhouse came on.

"Welcome Dean and Sam. I'm glad that the two of you could make it."

"Who are you? What have you done with Alena?" I asked in fear that she was dead.

"I just gave her the punishment that she deserved for betraying me. Her friend…."

Just then who should come out behind the counter but….

"JOE?!?" Sam and I yelled with question.

"Yes me. Didn't Alena tell you that she and I were the best of friends? And that she was friends with your dead girlfriend Jess?"

Sam was now angrier then I had ever seen him.

"What do you want Joe?" I asked now trying to calm Sam down.

"I want you to answer my question."

"Yes she told me that you and her were friends." I answered now wondering where she was going with this.

"Did she also tell you that I had told her that I was in love with a man named Dean?"

"No she did not."

"WELL THAT IS JUST LIKE HER. SHE BETRAYED ME NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE HER PAY!?!"

"JOE DOESN'T YOU DARE!?!" I yelled.

"WHY NOT SHE KNEW THAT VERY DAY THAT SHE MET JESS THAT JESS WAS GOING TO DIE. JUST LIKE SHE KNEW THAT YOUR MOTHER WAS GOING TO DIE A MONTH BEFORE SHE DID. BUT DID SHE TELL YOU? NOOO. AND WHAT DID SHE DO ABOUT IT NOTHING. NOT A DAMN THING!?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!?!" Sam yelled now with tears strolling down his cheeks.

"Fine but I made it to where she would never harm another person."

"WHAT?!?" Now I was beginning to tear up. 'Did Joe kill Alena?' I asked myself. "WHAT DID YOU DO JOE?!?" I asked her.

"Look behind the door that you two came in from." Joe said with a smile of success.

I ran with both hope that she was alive and fear that she was dead going through my heart. When I got to the door and I closed it there I saw Alena, my Alena hammered to the door and a hell of a lot of knives in her stomach. I quickly yelled "SAM!" for his help. Together we got her down and layed her on the floor. She was to far gone for any help. She opened her eyes weakly and she then weakly and quietly spoke in my ears "P…please fa…fa….forgive m…m…me. A…a…and re…re…re…remember that ever s…si…since we m…m…met I h…ha…ha…have al…always la…la…love you" (P…please fa…fa….forgive m…m…me. A…a…and re…re…re…remember that ever s…si…since we m…m…met I h…ha…ha…have al…always la…la…love you)(if you couldn't read it)

And that was the last thing that she spoke. I turned to look at Joe and when I saw her she was smiling with pride.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKEN BASTARD!?!" I yelled as I got out my gun. When I was about to shut her Helen weak as anything said in a low yet hear able voice "Stop. Please Dean just let her live. Let her rot in jail. Just please don't kill her."

I did as Helen requested. All I did was shut Joe in the leg then 10 minutes later the police came. Helen told them what happened.


	18. Epiloge

Epilogue

I has now been 1 month since Alena died. I am now righting our story at her grave with her looking down on me. I will always love her and I will never love any one else as long as I live. So for all of you girls out there who think that I am sexy and you want to date me please just forget it because I gave my heart away along time ago. My heart belongs to my wife and my best friend Alena Winchester.

I hope you all loved my story and I hope that when you watch my show Sspernatural you will remember that I fight now for my mom, dad, Sam, and the women who owns my body, heart and soul Alena.

THE END


End file.
